Surviving SHIELD
by JarvisAI
Summary: The President wasn't the one to send Stryker to the Institute, SHIELD was, but Stryker went rogue. So what happens when SHIELD still has the school on their radar? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Fury I

**Hey it's JarvisAI here! Lately, plot bunnies have been popping up in my head like nuts. And of course, me being me, I try to write about every single one of them. That makes it hard to keep up with updating other stories on Fan Fiction, so I'm trying my best people! And to the story I've been keeping you from by rambling… **

**I don't own these franchises. **

**Surviving SHIELD**

**Fury**

**I**

The mutant problem was getting out of hand; mutants were attacking civilizations in broad daylight. The CharlesXavierSchool for the Gifted wasn't helping either; the school was a training ground for young mutants, training for them to possibly one day attack civilians like the Brotherhood.

I had William Stryker invade the school to bring the young mutants to SHIELD to have them use their powers for good and not join the Brotherhood; I wanted them to get out of the poisonous environment of the school.

The invasion had two major complications; Stryker went rouge, he took the mutants he had managed to capture, to his own facility, not SHIELD. The second complication was that the mutants fought back; there was an adult feral mutant in the school that defended the kids and got almost all of them out of the school when it was invaded.

That was why it had come time to try and retrieve the children a second time. This time, I only had my most trusted agents on the job, there were no risks for people going rogue. As the agents filed into the dark room for their briefing, I scanned over their faces, taking in my most trusted agents.

The most trusted agents in SHIELD were all ready for the possibility that the mission would be a long one. Among the large group of agents there, was Romanoff, Barton, and Hill, the top agents in the agency.

"Before I start it must be very clear that what is said must not reach the ear of Steve Rodgers, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Thor, they might react badly to the plans for this mission. Understood?" all the agents nodded. "As you know the mutant problem has been growing," I told the agents, "Part of the problem is the Brotherhood, who has been attacking civilians. SHIELD has reason to believe that the CharlesXavierSchool for the Gifted is a training ground for young mutants to join the Brotherhood. Half a year ago, I sent William Stryker into the school with the intentions of capturing the young mutants to bring them to SHILED, to teach them how to use their powers for good.

The invasion of the school had two major complications; Stryker went rouge, he took the mutants he had managed to capture to his own facility, not SHIELD. The second complication was that the mutants fought back; there was an adult feral mutant in the school that defended the kids and got almost all of them out of the school when it was invaded. You are the group that I am trusting to bring in these mutants. This Saturday all of the adults in the school are going to be gone, leaving the children vulnerable. You will proceed to invade the school and bring in the children unharmed. Understood?"

The agents in the room nodded their heads, serious expressions upon them, understanding the importance of the mission.

"The only good thing that came out of Stryker's mission was that we now have some Intel on the school and the mutant's powers and behaviors. This," I drew up a picture on the screen, "Is Jones Connors, he never sleeps, which means during the night he is in the living room, take him first, he can become an alarm if he sees you."

I drew up another picture onto the screen, "This is Theresa Cassidy; she has super-sonic screams, part of the reason for Stryker failing was that she sent up an alarm through her screams, alerting the mutants in the house. One last warning before I send you out to read the rest of the mission packet, Stryker discovered that there was unmarked underground tunnels, the mutants used these as escape routes the first time, make sure you cover them."

I dismissed the agents to look over the rest of their briefing packets which contained blueprints of the house and a list of all the enrolled students and their possible powers. I sighed; hopefully the extraction would go a lot better this time around. I braced myself for the possibly that the mutants wouldn't react well to SHIELD; this was going to be a long mission.


	2. Piotr II

**Sup! JarvisAI here! Welcome back to Surviving SHILED! I've been researching a lot on all the mutants out here so I can have a large amount in my story. Please ask who mutants are if you are confused, because they do make the story. I'm really pumped for this story so here we go… **

**I don't own these franchises. **

**Piotr**

**II**

Saturday night, a word that most people associate with no homework and staying up late, I usually do to, but today was jot one of those days. All of the teachers in the Institute left for some mission, leaving me and some of the older kids in charge.

I don't know who came up with the idea, but I was ready to strangle them. Out of the older kids at the Institute, a few others and I were the only mature ones. The few other mature ones contained James Proudstar and Clarice "Claire" Ferguson. Sadly, Claire didn't even speak English and I was barley fluent, making it a hard task on keeping the younger ones under control.

Artie was arguing with Jones through sign language and his form of telepathy because he has no vocal cords; I didn't even bother to ask what they were arguing about. Doug was hanging from the ceiling and changing languages every word, no one had a clue on what he was talking about.

James was frantically trying to get Doug down and Claire was off trying to contain some other dire emergency. John, who was also called Pyro, was not helping by just standing around and crackling like mad. Bobby and Rogue were hidden up in one of their rooms, hiding from all the chaos. Kitty was missing in action, no one knew where she was, but we knew she was just hiding from the chaos in the living room.

"Stop!" I said forcefully and everyone froze. I didn't get angry easily, so they knew to listen. "Anyone under the age of fifteen must go to bed now except for Jones!"

Jones gave me a grateful look; his mutation allowed him to control all electronics, such as turning them on and off, but it also made him like the Energizer Bunny, he kept going, and going, and going.

Everyone understood for the reasoning to let Jones stay up, the kid hasn't slept in years; he wasn't going to start today. They slowly filed out of the room and up towards the dormitories.

"You can leave," I told James, "I'm going to stay with Jones tonight, make sure he is safe."

Everyone was still on edge from when Stryker invaded the Institute, it was a truly terrifying night, not sure if you were safe or not. James nodded in understanding, Jones was one of the first shot in the invasion, and we didn't want to take any chances even though we knew we were safe.

As I settled down with Jones on the couch to watch TV for the night, I thought of my little sister Illyana who came to the Institute a month ago. She was still learning English but was improving rapidly. I was proud of her for making it this far, but was terrified for her; the life of a mutant wasn't an easy one, humans hunted us daily.

"You okay?" Jones asked.

"Yeah, just thinking," I responded.

Sometime during the night I fell asleep after watching the fifth documentary over nature, though Jones was still watching with rapid attention. When I woke up, I sleepily asked, "You still awake Jones?"

"What kind of question is that?" he asked me.

"I don't know, most people would've been asleep by now. I guess I just asked out of habit," I told him, wiping sleep out of my eyes.

He thought for a moment, "Good point."

We continued to watch the TV, Jones never took his eyes off the screen. I wondered how the kid could do this every night. I got bored half-way through the day, sleep was a way to end boredom; Jones didn't have that option.

"You hungry?" I asked.

Jones nodded silently, eyes still glued to the screen. I slowly got up and made my way towards the kitchen to pop some popcorn. I went into the kitchen to find Bobby sitting there with a bowl of cereal.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked.

He nodded, "You?"

"Staying up with Jones tonight, I just came in here to grab some food."

"Don't let me prevent you from getting the kid food," Bobby sarcastically said.

I nodded my thanks and grabbed a bad of popcorn and popped it into the microwave. After thirty seconds, the microwave beeped to let me know that the bag was entirely popped. I opened the microwave to grab the popcorn and goodbye to Booby and headed back towards the living room.

"Here," I told Jones handing him the bag of popcorn.

"We can share it if you want some," he told me, "I don't need to eat all of this."

I told him my thanks and grabbed a handful of popcorn to last me for awhile. We continued to watch the TV silently. I heard a noise in the entrance hall that put me on edge.

"Hey," I told Jones, "I think I heard something; I'm going to check it out."

"Don't, what if it's like Stryker?"

"If it's like Stryker, we need to know about it."

Then, all the sudden I didn't need to go check out the noise; the source of the noise entered the living room. It was a group of people dressed all in black. I recalled what Jones said, "If it's like Stryker,"

_"Oh, the irony," _I thought.

Jones opened his mouth to scream, but before he could a tranquilizer dart hit him in the neck. He hit the ground, his eyes still opened, his inability to fall asleep still present.

I spun around, ready to transform to my metal form, but before I could, a tranquilizer dart hit my neck too. I hit the ground hoping that everyone would get out and thinking, _"Not again."_


	3. Bobby III

** JarvisAI here! Random: I decided my catch-phrase will be either, I like superheroes…so what?! or NERD AND PROUD! Now time for the story that has been getting a response.….**

**I don't own these franchises. **

**Bobby**

**III**

After Piotr left the kitchen, I was debating whether to attempt to fall asleep again or join Piotr and Jones in the living room. The option of watching TV seemed more appealing than lying in bed, tossing in turning for the next three hours.

The decision was rather obvious, so I quickly pushed open the door to the living room. As the door creaked open, everyone in the living room spun around to face me. It wasn't just Piotr and Jones in the living room, there was a rather large group of people in black clothing carrying guns. Jones lay on the floor with his eyes open and a dart sticking out of his neck; Piotr was right next to him, eyes shut, breathing slowly.

Before the people in the room could react, I ran back into the kitchen. As the door swung shut behind me, I quickly froze the door, making it impossible for the people to enter after me.

_"Not another Stryker invasion," _I pleaded with myself. These people knew what they were doing, the toke out Piotr and Jones without even making a noise. The problem was I was stuck in the kitchen, with no way of warning the other people in the mansion.

The people were pounding on the door, and I knew it wouldn't hold for much longer. _"Artie," _I called out in my head, he would get the message. _"Warn as many people you can; there are people invading the mansion. Piotr and Jones are already down for the count and I'm trapped in the kitchen, about to be down next. Get as many people out as possible."_

As I finished my message that hopefully Artie got, the door to the kitchen smashed open. The people in black poured through the door surrounding me. All of their guns were drawn and pointed at me. I didn't a lot of time to process what was happening before the dart hit my neck and I was out.

I wasn't completely out though; I could still hear everything that was happening around me. Several of the invaders were complaining on how we were making this harder than it needed to be. In my head I smiled, knowing that we were annoying our attackers.

Teresa's screams pierced through the pleasant thought. The people had made their way upstairs. I was still hoping that Artie had got the message and managed to get some people out of harms way.

"Agent," I heard someone say, "We caught a group trying to leave through the tunnels; the tunnels are now completely blocked with agents on every exit."

"And the group?" the agent replied.

"Tranquilized and awaiting transportation."

_"Transportation? Where were they taking us," _I wondered. I realized that Artie had attempted to get people out and failed.

"The mutants that are already contained need to be moved into the helicopters to bring them back to headquarters," thee superior told the other agent.

"Understood, I'll get agents onto that."

With that, I felt my body being lifted off the ground and being placed onto a stretcher of some sort. Someone moved my hands until they were placed into these straps where they were tied down; someone repeated the process with my legs too. The stretcher was once again moved, I could feel it being moved onto what I supposed was one of the helicopters the agents were talking about earlier.

As my stretcher entered the helicopter, I could feel Artie's frightened thoughts entering my mind until they were suddenly cut off. My mind wandered to the possibilities that could have led up to Artie's thoughts being cut off. Suddenly, I felt a hand reach up around my wrist and snapped a bracelet around it.

The bracelet weakened me; I could no longer feel the coolness of the ice the flowed through my veins. My mutation was cut off form me. This was why Artie lost contact, he got the bracelet.

I just lay there as I heard multiple stretchers being placed besides me; my fellow mutants all terrified, being transported to an unknown place. The possibilities of what could happen in the unknown filled me; dread poured into my veins like water pouring out of a pitcher.

They just had to invade the mansion on the same night that there was no adults, but that could have been planed. This group of agents was much more organized and discreet compared to Stryker's invasion.

I heard the door to the helicopter shut and someone yell, "Time to take off!"

I could feel the helicopter leave the ground, leaving the mansion behind us. I had no clue where we being taken, but it took a long time to get there. A few hours into the trip, I managed to become fully awake. I never opened my eyes though, terrified to see my surroundings.

When I mustered the courage to, I slowly opened my eyes. My eyes were met with hundreds of stretchers surrounding me and one agents watching over us. The agent had bright red hair and stunning green eyes; if I wasn't in this situation, I would've said she was beautiful.

"One is awake Barton," she called to the pilot. "Should I knock him out or let him stay awake?"

"I don't see the harm in letting him stay awake; he is already in the stretcher and has the cuff on right?" the pilot asked.

"Yes," she called back.

"I say let him stay awake, there is no harm."

"It's your lucky day kid."

I stayed silent, not trusting the people who toke me from the only place I felt accepted. The Institute became a second home, my real home in Boston was a place where I put up a front, and didn't act like me. At my home in Boston, no one knew I was a mutant, and I wasn't about going to tell my anti-mutant parents.

"That was a pretty impressive trick you pulled back at the house," the woman told me.

I ignored the attempt at conversation, knowing that it wouldn't' do me anything to respond. The woman didn't seem offended by the lack of conversation, if anything she seemed like she expected it. We continued in silence; none of the other kids woke up, I was all alone.

"Hey Tasha," the pilot called back, "we are almost back to base."

"Good," she called back, "welcome to SHIELD kid."


	4. Bobby IV

**Welcome, ghost readers to the fourth chapter of Surviving SHEILD! Thank you to the people for following the story! This chapter is in Bobby's point of view, though I don't like repeating the same character twice in a row. Sorry for the wait, I was (and still am) buried under a pile of homework. I am literally typing this as a break for homework. Here is the next chapter…**

**I don't own these franchises. **

**Bobby**

**IV**

The multiple helicopters carrying us to the base landed on a ship in the middle of the sea resembling a military boat. Several agents surrounded the helicopters to transport us inside. Two agents gripped my stretcher and pulled me out of the vehicle. I was moved into the inside of the boat and carried down several flights of stairs.

They reached a level filled with endless amounts of empty cells, and I knew I reached my destination. They roughly placed my stretcher into a cell, quickly undid my restraints, and promptly left.

I slowly got up, stretching my stiff limbs as I did. The cell was bland, white walls, a door leading to a small bathroom, and a bed pushed into a corner. On a closer inspection the walls were dry-ears boards with an eraser and markers waiting to be used. The dry-erasers threw me off, why would they be here? I was still in what I was wearing at the institute, but I knew that would change soon.

Agents brought more stretchers down, filling up all the cells on the floor, several of the people on the stretcher waking up as they were brought down.

"Where are we?" Piotr groaned.

"Some place called SHIELD," I told him. "I only know that because I was awake when we were brought in."

I was met with silence. No one seemed to know what to do in this situation. We stayed silent to an agent, who looked like they had authority over everyone, walked into the cell block. The agent was African-American wearing all black with an eye-patch wrapped around his left eye.

"SHIELD," the man announced, "Stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. It was originally built to protect civilians form the unknown of the world and universe-"

"Let me guess," Jubilee interrupted sarcastically, "We fall under the category of unknown."

"No, we understand mutants. We believe that you were in a training facility for the Brotherhood under the pretense of a school. We need to see if you are completely brainwashed yet or if there is hope for you to see the good of humans."

"This is ridiculous," Piotr shouted. "You think we were in a training facility? It was a school; the professor was helping us to learn about our powers and how to control them-"

"Exactly why you can't be trusted, you have no idea what they could've been influencing you with unknowingly."

The man let out a tired sigh, "I know this might be confusing, but you need to trust us-"

"Trust a person we don't know and who captured us! That's ridiculous!"

The man seemed to have enough, "I'm the director of SHILED, I can easily have your disobedience dealt with, understand?"

We all slowly nodded. "Good, now rules. Rule number one, no talking to each other. Rule two; you will be escorted to the dining hall separately for meals. You will not attack the guards or attempt to escape in any way. Rule number three, the walls of your cells are whiteboards; you have makers to draw on them. These are to help prevent boredom, appreciate it. In a few minutes, some agents will provide you with SHIELD issued clothing. You will be given a few sets of it and it will be collected every now and then to be washed. Are these rules understood?"

There was a small murmuring of yeses.

"Good that is understood. And one last thing," he smiled evilly, "If you disobey, this will happen."

He pressed a button and I felt white-hot agony spreading through my body. The pain centered from my right arm which had the power-suppressing bracelet. The pain suddenly stopped and I glanced up, the man had his finger next to the button. SHIELD was torturing us just because they thought we had ties to the Brotherhood.

When looking at it from their perspective, it made sense. All the humans have seen was mutants bent on ruling over the world because they thought we were superior. They had reason to believe we were Brotherhood, but no enough proof to torture us. SHIELD was either just plain cruel or had weird methods of figuring out situations.

As Piotr had mentioned to the unnamed director, we weren't brainwashed. But, even if we were, that's the same thing we would've said if we had no clue. I looked around at the other terrified kids around me, about half of them were cowering the corner of their cells. I wanted so badly to call out to them, to comfort them, and to let them know I was there for them.

Yet, I let the fear of the shock-bracelet stop me. I was too afraid of the pain it brought to try and comfort a scared kid. This place was making me go insane, making me lose track of my morals.

My morals, the one thing that has kept me going through the craziness that was my life. When my mutation manifested, at first I was afraid I would become like the Brotherhood automatically, but I told myself I would stick to my beliefs and prove the anti-mutants wrong. My morals got me through that, and now they were crumbling right before my eyes. SHIELD was destroying my beliefs with fear, and there was almost nothing I could do about it.


	5. Piotr V

**Welcome ghost readers to another chapter of Surviving SHIELD, its JarvisAI here! I really need to stop calling you, "****_ghost readers" _****by now. You should all by now that I'm an awful updater; stop being surprised. *Insert mumbling about school, projects, and finals/exams.* Please let me know if I'm on the right track with my writing, feedback is appreciated.**

***Do you really think I own these franchises? Because I don't.***

**Piotr**

**V**

I let out a sigh of relief when the eye-patch man left. He and his organizations weren't doing themselves any favors here. People wonder why mutants often go crazy and hate humans; here was one of those reasons. Yet, you couldn't blame them, one mutant hurts a human, the human freaks out, attacking more mutants, more mutants hate humans. It's a vicious cycle that no one can see an end to, but we don't want to keep living like that.

An agent came around dropping off the SHIELD issued clothes that we were meant to wear. It consisted of a plain black-shirt, black sweatpants, a simple black sweatshirt, and bland black sneakers.

_"I wonder what their favorite color is." _I thought sarcastically.

I glanced around the cell block; everyone was going to their small little bathroom to change into the clothes. Chances were that everyone was changing to get out of their pajamas and to not frustrate SHIELD. I didn't want to chance frustrating the people that had control over the shock bracelet so I quickly changed into the surprising comfy clothing.

I plopped myself onto the ground of the cell and laid onto my back. Hours passed with me just lying on the ground and staring at a ceiling. I tried calculating how long it would take for the professors to realize that we had been taken; the chances were they already figured out that we were missing. I also tried calculating our chances of escaping; those chances were next to nothing.

With very little hope in my heart, I started looking around my cell for anything that could be used to help me or anyone one else escape from this place. My gaze flickered from side to side searching for anything. The ends of my mouth turned upward into a smirk when I noticed an old rusted paper clip sitting on the ground.

I slowly picked it up. This would be my key to freedom and others too hopefully. I could use it to pick lock my shock bracelet and the cell door; I just needed the time. Luckily, no SHIELD agents patrolled the halls, believing that they struck enough fear into us for us to behave.

I spent less than five minutes taking the shock bracelet off and starting to work on my cell door. When I started to work on my cell door, the other kids began to notice what I was doing and started to shout in excitement. Their voices contained hope that one of us would get out of here. I put a finger to my mouth, signaling them to be quiet to not attract attention to what I was doing.

After several long, antagonizing minutes, the door to my cell swung open with a creak. Immediately, an alarm started to blare, ruining all hope of a quiet exit.

"Get Artie out," Bobby pleaded with me.

I nodded and picked the lock to Artie's cell the fastest I could, beating my own record. Artie ran out of the cell with a bright smile on his face; he deserved a chance to get out of here the most, he had a hard life. Artie shouldn't have to be afraid; he should be allowed to live his life. I quickly undid his shock bracelet and we took off running.

As we dashed down hallways, hoping to find the exit to this place, the alarm kept blaring. Announcements were going over the intercoms, "Reinforcements to level 4C! We have two runners! I repeat reinforcements to level 4C!"

We just kept running, not wanting to give up. We turned a corner and were met with a dead-end. I snorted; why would someone create a dead-end in a building, there was no purpose.

I heard the pounding of footsteps behind us, coming closer every second. I glanced around for any way to get Artie out of here. I let out sigh of relief when I noticed an air vent above us.

"Listen Artie, I'm not going to get out of this, but you can."

Artie sent me an alarmed look and started signing furiously. "You are not going got change my mind. There's an air vent above us; I'll boost you up and hold off the agents as long as I can."

I set Artie up on my shoulders and pulled out the air vent grate. He crawled in, reluctant to leave me behind.

"I'll be fine," I whispered as I replaced the grate.

That second the agents finally came around the corner. They were pointing their guns at me and shouting for me to surrender. I didn't want to listen to them, but it didn't matter what I did. Within seconds a dart was in my neck, knocking me out, my head still on thoughts and hopes that Artie was okay.

I was confused why I could still hear everything though. "Sir, we got one and we suspect the other is in the air vents," an agent said.

I assumed they were talking to someone on an earpiece, but I was proven wrong when I heard someone reply, "Get Barton, he knows the air vent system better than anyone."

That was all I heard before the tranquilizer took complete effect.


	6. Piotr VI

**Yep! I stink at updating. I have all the ideas, just no time to type them up. Thank carrielover152 for the idea for this chapter and making me make sure there was an update today.****I must admit this wasn't in the original plan, but I liked the idea so much that I'll make it work. THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE DARK.**

***I don't own these franchises***

**Piotr**

**VI**

I woke up in a dark room, pain shooting through my head. I groaned, the tranquilizers didn't leave a very soothing feeling. My hands were dangling above my head in chains attached to the ceiling. I wasn't surprised to find that my wrist was back in the band, leaving no hope for my metal skin to protect me from might happen.

I silently observed the room, hoping to find anything that would aid in a possible escape. I wasn't surprised to find nothing; the agents must have learned their lesson with the rusty paper clip. The room was completely empty, no chairs or tables to suggest an interrogation.

In my moments of pondering the door creaked open slowly, allowing bright sunlight to stream through the door. Since my eyes were now well adjusted to the darkness, the sudden light blinded me. I attempted to move my hand up to block the sunlight, but failed. I forgot that my hands were chained to the ceiling. Two people stepped through the door and wheeled in a cart behind them. The door was slowly shut, drawing out the pain that the light was bringing.

Once the door was shut entirely, a light flickered on in the room, giving me a chance to size up the two people that entered. One was the man that introduced us to SHIELD. He glared at me; apparently I did something to make him mad. The other person was a buff man with tattoos covering his arms. Shades covered his eyes, preventing me from knowing his emotions. Yet, I could feel the glare radiating from behind the tinted glass. Apparently, I made him mad too.

The African-American stepped forward, "I doubt this will work, but you need to learn respect kid. I have learned that names sometimes give people respect. I realize that I haven't introduced myself formally to the 'Brotherhood in training members.' I am Nick Fury, the director of SHIELD. I expect you to treat me with respect, understand?"

I nodded slowly, wanting to open my mouth and say something sarcastic but willed against it.

"Now, you must understand that there will be punishments for trying to escape. If there wasn't, SHIELD wouldn't function. We wouldn't have become a highly respected origination if we played nice."

"An organization that kidnaps kids is highly respected," I spat out, "That should tell you something about how messed up the world is."

"We have told you," Fury yelled, "That even though that we believe you kids were possibly brainwashed by the Brotherhood!"

"I would think I would know if I was brainwashed! Cерьезно!"

I could tell that Fury had enough. "Jensen!" he barked, "We need to teach the kid to not go running back to the Brotherhood."

The tattooed man stepped forward, bringing the cart with him. The cart held a bunch of tools that looked like torture devices, which they probably were. I tried to keep my face calm, not wanting to let the man see how terrified I was. Jensen reached onto the cart and grabbed a pair whips.

The man grinned sadistically, "These are no ordinary whips my boy."

Suddenly, there was a crackle of electricity. Arcs of electricity revolved around the whips. The whips were electric. The man slowly started to walk forward, raising his arm, ready to strike.

"Jensen!" Fury barked. "Leave those for last; we don't want him to pass out too soon."

Jensen nodded, and I let out a silent sigh of relief. Jensen walked back to the cart and grabbed a pair of knives.

"Let's start out simple then," Jensen smirked arrogantly while saying this.

He started slicing my arms, ever so slightly, leaving trails of blood running down my back. I clenched my teeth, refusing to let out a scream. I refused to let these people see my pain. Jensen saw this and cut a little bit around my eye, hoping to arouse a scream from me.

Jensen stepped back, "Tough guy, eh? Let's try something new."

He went over to the cart and brought back some iron knuckles. He slid them on and grinned. "Let's have some fun."

He started to punch my abdomen mercilessly. After, several minutes I thought I heard my ribs crack. The pain was unimaginable. I shamelessly let out a whimper.

"Jensen!" Fury barked. "You can use the whips now!"

I watched in horror as Jensen brought over the whips. Jensen drew back his arm and let the whip fly. I bit my tongue to keep me from screaming bloody murder as arcs of electricity flowed though my body. "This will teach you to not run back to the Brotherhood!" The whip hit again, hitting some previous exposed skin. My jaw clenched tighter, keeping in the screams. The whip then hit again and I couldn't hold it in anymore, I screamed bloody murder.

Fury held his hand up, signaling for Jensen to stop. "This will all stop as long as you promise to not run back to the Brotherhood."

Through my pain I managed to recognize how ridiculous the promise was considering that I wasn't a part of the Brotherhood. I managed to fight through the pain and stutter out, "I promise."

Fury grinned, "That wasn't so hard was it."

His hand reached into his pocket and grabbed a key. He slowly started to undo the chains binding my hands.

"I will take you to the infirmary to get you cleaned up before taking you back to your friends. I expect no funny business. If anything does happen you have the wrist cuff on which I can still activate. Understood?"

I nodded, my vision blurring from the pain. Once the chains were unlocked, I fell to the ground, unable to move. Fury picked me off the ground and opened the door, leading me into the bright sunlight. Jensen followed silently. We made a few turns before I blacked out from the pain.


	7. Artie VII

**Hello! JarvisAI here! I actually have a laptop now, so updates might actually happen now. I apologize for the inconsistent updates, and leaving you with that cliffhanger… Artie is an actual character in X-Men, look him up his full name is Artie Maddicks. I apologize for the short chapter**

***I don't own these franchises***

**Artie**

**VII**

I scrabbled through the air vents, trying not to think of the fact that I left Piotr behind. I left him behind, it was almost guaranteed that the guards caught him. I know they are going to punish him for trying to escape. Trying not to think about the possibility of guards following me. I needed to get out of here; it wasn't just for me, it was for everyone else too.

My breaths was coming out in short huffs, but I had to keep going. I had to keep going, no matter of how terrified I was. I took a sharp right and saw a light at the end of the tunnel, literally. I quickly continued to crawl, now having a destination in mind.

As soon as I reached the vent, I quickly opened it and tumbled down to the ground below the opening. I was dazed and probably obtained a bruise or two, but I quickly recovered. I was now terrified. I thought the vent led to an opening outside the building or base or whatever we were in. Instead, the vent lead to a pure white room. The room almost looked like a lab at the Institute used for science class. Yet, it was also so different. The machines in the room looked like nothing I had seen before.

I continued my inspection of the room until I heard a small polite cough. I spun around quickly and spotted two men. One of the men had a small beard, I think the proper term might be a goatee, and was wearing a black t-shirt that said "ACDC". I think it might be a band. While the other man had curly black hair, and was wearing a purple dress shirt and khakis.

I wondered why the two hadn't attacked me; they were in the same building as this SHIELD, and SHIELD wanted to hurt me and my friends. Yet, these two men looked as confused as I felt. It looked like they had no clue why there was even in the building/base thingy.

The one wearing the t-shirt through his hands up in the hair and loudly exclaimed, "That's it! Kids are now falling from ceilings, what's next? Flying pigs?"

Startled by the sudden loudness of the man's voice, I scrambled back a few steps.

"Tony!" the other man scolded. "The kid looks terrified, and you screaming isn't helping."

The man then turned toward me. "Hey," he said in a gentle tone, "My name is Bruce. Can you tell me what yours is?"

In that moment, I hated my inability to speak more than anything else. Though I was still confused on why they hadn't tried to attack me or yell for guards, I started to sign my name out for the man.

At first his face clearly spelled out confusion, then into understanding. "Tony, I think the kid is deaf."

I quickly shook my head, and started making a talking motion with my hands while continuing to shake my head.

"Not deaf," Bruce started.

I nodded my headed.

"Just mute?" he asked for clarification.

I continued to nod my head.

Bruce silently got up and grabbed a notebook that lay open on one of the many lab tables and a pen. "Here, this might help you answer better. Sign language is one of the languages I don't know."

I quickly wrote, "It is okay, most people don't know sign language. My name is Artie."

"Nice to meet you Artie. Can you please tell me why you fell out of an air vent? Or why you are at a SHIELD base?"

I shook my head violently, not wanting to tell him, thinking that if I told him, he would immediately call the guards.

"It's okay if your do not want to tell us, everyone has a right to keep certain things to ourselves."

I nodded, relieved that he wasn't going to make me answer. In the notebook I wrote, "What's the other man's name?"

Even though I heard Bruce call him Tony a few times, I thought it would be nice to get the attention off me for a small while.

"His name is Tony. He is normally louder than he is now, he has been oddly silent throughout all of this." Bruce told me.

Tony took this moment to speak up, rather loudly in my opinion. "I'm not very good with kids, so I was letting Bruce handle it instead. Besides for I knew the kid would have started crying the moment I opened my mouth."

Bruce started to chuckle and I started to silently laugh. Tony's argument was quite ridiculous. Then, all the sudden, someone came tumbling out of the vent. Also, the door to the lab was thrown open and guards in black carrying guns came swarming in.

Bruce and Tony jumped in alarm. The guy that came out of the vent spoke first, his gun trained on me, like all of the guards in the room.

"Step back, the kid is dangerous."

"How can Artie be dangerous, Clint?" Bruce argued. "He hasn't done anything in the time that I was talking to him that would indicate that he was even remotely dangerous!"

The man, now named Clint, didn't bother listening. Instead, the next couple of minutes happened in slow motion. Clint started to pull the trigger on his gun. Bruce screaming, "NO!"

The next thing I knew, the tranquilizer hit my neck and I was out within seconds.


	8. Bruce VIII

**I feel productive: ANOTHER UPDATE! I will stop my rambling as soon as possible to get you guys this update. I wonder if I am continuing to type in this Author's note just to mess with you guys…**

***I do not own these franchises***

**Bruce**

**VIII**

I stared in shock as Clint shot the kid without any hesitation. He didn't even blink. As soon as the shot hit Artie, his eyes shut and he swiftly hit the floor of the lab.

I whipped around to face Clint. "Relax," he told me, "It is only a tranquilizer."

"_Only a tranquilizer,_" I nearly screamed, "Clint, you shot a _kid._"

"A kid that is a _threat, _Bruce. He was one of the two the broke out of level 4C earlier today."

I froze. Level 4C was were SHIELD kept the super-powered threats. There were hardly any break-outs from that level, and when there _were_ break-outs they were from serious threats. One such example was Loki. No one ever went down into level 4C except for prisoners, guards, and Fury.

"It looks like you see my point now. C'mon, Fury wants to debrief you and Tony on what is happening."

I let him lead me and Tony out the door as the guards carried Artie away, most likely back to level 4C. We walked through the winding hallways of the Hellicarrier, heading towards Fury's office.

As we continued to walk, I was buried deep in my thoughts. Even though I had learned that Artie escaped from level 4C, I had a hard time believing that the kid was a threat. From what I had seen, Artie was just a scared kid. He freaked when Tony just raised his voice.

My thoughts reached an abrupt end as we reached Fury's office. Clint rapped on the door twice, his fingers curled tightly into a fist as his hand hit the hard wood.

We heard a faint, but harsh sounding, "Come in."

Clint opened the door and Tony took that as a chance to unleash his '_inner'_ narcissist. He walked into the room like he owned it. I almost faced palmed, knowing that any moment he would start sassing Fury.

I quietly slipped into the room, with Clint following close behind, shutting the door. As soon as I surveyed the room, I almost wished I hadn't come in. My earlier assumption was right, Tony was already sassing Fury, and Fury looked ready to murder Tony.

"-wrong Pirate? Can't keep a kid locked up in SHIELD's highest secure prison?"

Fury wisely chose to ignore that remark, instead chose to address me and Clint. "Agent Barton, Dr. Banner, come in, we have much to discuss."

I in turn, walked a little further into the room, and stood directly in front of Fury's desk. "Yeah, like how SHIELD had started shooting kids." I just had to remark.

"Mr. Maddicks is a threat. Last night, a siege was staged upon a suspected training camp for young mutants. SHIELD believes that the camp is used to train and brainwash young mutants so that they will join the Brotherhood, when they become old enough. Over a hundred mutants under the age of eighteen were found and brought to the Hellicarrier. They are currently residing in level 4C. Our mission is to protect these kids and to un-brainwash them, make them believe in humanity again."

"And you think kidnapping them and keeping them prisoner will help?" Tony bursts out.

"Do you have any better ideas Mr. Stark?"

"Not at the current moment, but anything can be better than kidnapping them and holding them prisoner."

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark, but they must remain in level 4C until they prove themselves free of Brotherhood influence."

"Okay, then let me and maybe Bruce go visit them every day. The kids must be scared out of their minds, they need someone to be there for them and just talk to them and treat them like normal human beings."

Fury turned toward me, "Dr. Banner?"

"I think Tony is right, these kids just need someone to treat them normally. In the few minutes I talked to Artie, I learned a lot. The kid just needed someone to treat him nicely."

Fury stared at me in silence for several minutes, just long enough for it to start to become awkward. "I will allow this. You and Mr. Stark will be allowed to go down to level 4C between one o'clock and three o'clock every afternoon. You will be allowed in their cells, but you will be monitored constantly. Do agree to these terms?"

"But sir-" Clint tried to protest.

"Agent Barton, it is possible that Mr. Stark will be right and this will be a better way to rid of the Brotherhood's influence on these children.

Clint immediately silenced his thoughts on the matter.

I turned to look at Tony, this was all his idea in the first place.

"Make it till four o'clock and you got yourself a deal, Pirate."

Fury smirked slightly, "Deal, Mr. Stark."

As we walked out of the room, I turned to Tony. "Is it just me or was that a little too easy."

Tony shrugged, "Eh, maybe. He most likely wants us to fail or get beat up by teenagers with power."

"I guess we will have to prove him wrong then, don't we?"

Tony smiled, "It's like you read my mind Dr. Banner."


	9. Bobby IX

**I'M BACKKKKKK! I thought I should attempt to update before my life turns into chaos pretty much until winter break. *sigh* I bring it all upon myself. Side note: I just found this weeks after I originally intended to write/post this…**

***I don't own either of these franchises***

**Bobby**

**IX**

It has been three days since Piotr and Artie had tried to escape, and the cells have been deadly silent. No one wanted to risk being shocked for talking.

During the escape attempt, guards came flooding down to our floor to make sure that none of us attempted to follow our friends. It was one of the longest hour in my life. After an hour of their escape, guards came down the stairs dragging an unconscious Artie and Piotr who looked like he had been tortured.

After that, we were left to our own devices for the next several days. We only saw people when they escorted us to the dining hall for meals. I was concerned for Piotr, he spent most of his days staring at the wall with a blank look in his eyes, yet there was nothing I could considering I wasn't allowed to talk.

Time passed very slowly. Then, one day the 'director' decided to grace us with his presence yet again.

"I wasn't very pleased with your escape attempt," he stared us down, as if expecting us to do anything rash. "Yet, it manage to convince two of my colleges that you kids need someone to talk to. So as a result, between one and three o'clock everyday they will visit some of you. Any sign of trouble and the punishments will be worse than before, understood?"

We all silently nodded our heads in compliance, though I had a feeling that some of us were gritting our teeth while doing so.

The director walked out of the room taking our nods as confirmation that we understood his rules. Soon after he left, two men entered the room. One walked with an air of confidence and had a goatee, while the other man had curly black hair, and was wearing a purple dress shirt and khakis.

As soon as they entered the room, I saw Artie perk up, as if he recognized them.

They obviously didn't know where to start, I mean, who would? They were in a government facility surrounded by kids with superpowers who were suspected in aiding a terrorist organization. The two slowly moved towards Artie's cell first, confirming my suspicions that he recognized the pair.

"Hey kid," the one who walked with a strut asked, "Anyone you think we need to talk to first?"

Artie gave the man a quizzical look, then pointed in my and Piotr's direction.

"Which one first?" the man questioned.

Artie gave a sign that could be easily read as, "It doesn't matter."

I sighed, as of course, they headed towards me first. As they reached my cell, the confident one motioned for the guard to let them in.

The door to the cell swung open, no creaks, no noise. The two walked in and then the guard promptly shut the door. I'm not going to lie, it was awkward. I sat stiffly on my cot and they stood awkwardly around the doorway.

Finally, one of them decided to break the ice. "I'm Tony Stark," he told me, outstretching his hand for me to shake, which I did so reluctantly.

The other one decided to follow his lead, "And I'm Bruce Banner."

He also stretched out his hand. Again, I reluctantly shook it.

Silence once again rang in the room, before Stark decided to ask, "What's your name kid?"

I stayed silent, glancing at the bracelet around my wrist nervously, not wanting to risk being shocked.

Banner picked up on my eye movement, "What does that bracelet do?"

I once again stayed silent.

Stark looked like he was connecting some dots, "Does that bracelet shock you if you try talking? Does every kid here have one?"

I stayed silent for several minutes before nodding my head twice.

Banner decided to inquire next, "Does it do anything else?"

I looked down, nodding my head. Both looked increasingly angry.

"Does that prevent your abilities?" It was Stark that asked that time.

I once again nodded my head, wondering why they were so mad. The pair worked for S.H.I.E.L.D, didn't they know that they were doing this?

Stark sat down next to me, and then decided to take a softer tone, "Put your wrist closer to me kid."

I gave him weird look, but moved my wrist closer.

"Promise me that you won't use your abilities for anything bad."

I silently nodded my head while wondering why he was asking that, I had a bracelet preventing that.

He then took a screw driver out of his pocket and started to work on freeing my wrist. The cell was silent, but you could see the other kids in the cell block curiously watching the scene unfold.

Within minutes my arm was free of the bracelet. Immediately, I felt a wave of cool rushing over my body, signaling that my mutation was back.

Stark let out a sigh, "So, that went well. Back to before, what's your name kid?"

"Bobby," I said, my voice cracking due to days without use.

"If you don't mind me asking," Banner asked, "But why does S.H.I.E.L.D. have you guys in custody? They gave us a story, but I'm not sure how much I trust it."

I stared at him for a few moments, wondering if I could really trust him before croaking out, "They think we have links to the Brotherhood. But, the school is just a place the Professor built so young mutants could have a place to learn."

That was all that got to be said before the 'director' appeared. "Banner, Stark, out now!"

The two rose to protest, but the director responded with, "Leave now or Mr. Drake will receive a worse punishment."

The two quickly left while still sending distrustful looks towards the director.

"Mr. Drake," the director addressed me, "I let you off with a warning this time, next time the consequences will be worse."

I didn't even bother to ask what I did wrong as he approached me to replace the bracelet. The bracelet shortly snapped into place and my body was washed over with a wave of heat.

I stayed silent as the director turned in walked out of the cell, the door clanging loudly and echoing off the stone passageway until he was out of sight.


End file.
